five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Scroll Training: Leaf Rising Wind
Role-Play Log Keru: |KI| -It would just be any other regular day in the leaf village Keru was tossing and turning his bed while said action was occurring. Inside of his mind he was replaying the battle from yesterday in which was the battle for the leadership of his squad he smiled physically even though his mind was relevantly completely off, It was at the part when Keru did seal his victory with his strong deflection of Hairen’s shuriken and he repositioned himself to prepare the takedown of Ari and once the canine of Bruce’s were about to hit the guys skin he woke up. His eyes lids slowly parting from one another. Keru would motion his hands from beneath the covers rubbing his eyes in slow counter clockwise motions after a few seconds all of his senses would come to full fruition. He would make his body slightly lean up in the body almost rising himself up like a zombie. He looked over to his left to check Bruce’s doggie bed and he was gone along with the door to his room being wide open. Since he enrolled into the academy and became a ninja he saved a considerable amount of income over the year so he could buy in combination with his mouth a two story house in the rural area of the leaf. Seeing as he didn’t wish to live in an apartment by himself and he had a strong mommy’s boy complex seeing this was the only person in his life that the word love could be attached to in the same sentence. Naturally being curious he dangled his feet over his body and hopped down and onto the floor, Keru would lean back yawning his canine’s being exposed as he did a nice stretch letting out a decent sounding grunt as he did so. He exited his room ever so slowly with his PJ’s consisting of crazy bed head, baggy shorts, striped socks. Also under his clothes he always had his body completely wrapped in heavy bandage cloth due to the excessive training can have an effect on his body so he sported that along his upper body. Keru ran down the stairs at the smell of food and once he turned the corner he saw Bruce and his mother both in the kitchen cooking up some Pan Fried Buns. Bruce was moving towards the refrigerator grabbing some flour for the dough, Keru’s mother would turn and smile brightly towards him before speaking. Her tone and way of words presented themselves like sweet honey on a nice autumn day. “Good morning darling, how’s my little ninja doing?” Keru would walk over pressing his body onto her own closing his eyes as he hugged her tightly his head in-between her bosom since he mom was relatively short only standing at about 5’4. Keru felt the most comfort in her arms and even though he didn’t have a complete family like others he at least had something, While hugging she jerked a little bit in remembrance. “Oh Keru I had forgot to tell you last night your Sensei left you two scrolls, Saying you need them to train while she is gone on personal reasons.” His mother turn with Keru still her in bosom and flipped the bun making sure to cook the dough thoroughly and get it nice and crispy, After seasoning it with some red pepper flakes and some Cajun spice she gave it one quick flip and motioned it around in the spice to coat it. She pulled the pan off the stove onto the granite countertop. Avalon, Keru’s mother having beautiful free flowing black hair that reached abit past her shoulders. Having deep blue eyes, her lips being a nice natural pink color but in the sun light they seemed more glossy than usual. Her facial features being well structured her size sizablereference [http://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/rikkas_mother_45720.jpg mother ]. Avalon would then take a knife cutting it in half putting it within some brown paper and placing it into another bag for safe keeping handing it to Keru. Keru left go of the hug and his eyes lit up with child-like glee when he saw the bag some grease making small dots all over the bag. Avalon said, “You can only eat this after your training young man. Let the food push you to your goal!” Keru would take the bag placing it into his pouch Bruce would the stroll up behind him nuzzling against his leg as he spoke via Beast Human Telepathy. “Let’s get going pal, We got a day ahead of us.” Keru would then say loudly, flashing his signature dimpled smile. “Love you mom, Thanks a lot. Il work hard I swear!” Avalon would bend over and kiss the top of his head where the scar was. “Make me proud!” Keru then bent forward abit lowering his shoulders as he gestured Bruce to take his spot around his neck. Bruce did so happily and now Keru walked out the door and strutted through the leaf his confidence almost beaming off him like an aura. -|KI| Keru: |KI| -As Keru walked People watched him as he walked by wondering what in the same hell got into him. Not long after he would arrive at the Training grounds making sure to wave to the gate guard they both growing a familiarity with one another since he came nearly every day. Once there he opened up the first scroll it was titled. “Leaf Rising Wind” Keru would stretch it out along the grass Bruce would begin to look at it as well but he obviously couldn’t read, His eyes panned over it a few times and he began to flicker his leg up into the air as he sat to get an idea of the muscle motion he’d need to perform in order to get the technique correct. After taking a good 10 minutes to imagine it in his head he hung it up on some loose bark behind a tree which a training dummy was in front of. In the back of his mind all he could think about was the food but he knew and also gave his word to his mother that he would show restraint until he was done with the training he could indulge in the food. So he had to work hard now. Bruce would climb off his shoulder and lay in the grass simply going to sit back and watch his partner work this time around. Now standing in front of the dummy he tensed the muscles especially within his calves and the upper thigh in prep for the move. Keru began to follow the steps in succession first crouching down kind of like a frog to allow your calve muscles to act like a human spring board of kinetic energy and force. And within the next two seconds he sprung up his body the right leg going first he aimed to strike the dummy right in the chin. But due to him not correctly changing posture while in mid spring his kick went in front of his face hitting nothing and the pressure made him lean back and ultimately falling back onto his behind. Keru looked around standing quickly he once again took the stance making sure to look at step 6 of the twelve step move to make sure to move his body in the correct conversion. Keru now reset himself in the frog like stance to begin; now he whipped his body upwards making sure to focus the body stance switch onto his right most side to make sure his leg could motion to connect with the head correctly. He did get the stance right but he was to hesitative which made him slow. His strong right left just barely nipped the right ear of the dummy but the force of his kinetic energy blew of the stitched ear along with taking some cotton along with it. Bruce in the background would bark loudly which to others sounded just as such but in reality he was speaking to Keru via Beast Human Telepathy. “PUSH KERU! PUSH! YOU GOT THIS! KICK HIS HEAD OFF!” The hot sun beating on Keru when he left the house it was around 11:25 am, His bandages began to show signs of wetness due to the sweat dripping from almost every pore Keru possessed on his small body. Keru barred his canines as abit of frustration came his way but then he reminded he was Keru Inuzuka he could accomplish any and anything he wants. He reset himself into the frog like stance look at the prime target the dummy’s head with a new found determination this was his moment and he was going to take it no matter what.- |KI| Keru: |KI| -Keru would eye his target almost if he was hunting prey like a wolf, preparing to pounce on his prey whenever the moment was correct. He springboard all the kinetic energy he was using from the stance propelling upwards with some extreme force he shifted the right side of his body at the perfect time, allowing his right foot to lift at the correctly angle it swooshed upwards the air could be felt breaking abit against the pure force of the kick. Once it reached the maximum potential which would take a matter of milliseconds his foot clashed right in the head of the dummy blowing it sky high into the air along with that damage. What would be considered the collar bone aka throat area would have been shredded off of the stitching and fell loosely back onto the chest. Keru would take a few steps back to assess the situation breathing abit heavier than usual since it requires a lot of precise timing and calf strength to pull of this move with decent enough efficiency. Keru stands there for a few seconds allowing his respiratory system time to catch up with his own bodily output. He smiled and then Bruce spoke to him via Beast Human Telepathy. “Great work, I thought you were never going to get it you baka.” Bruce snickered which only seemed like Bruce exerting air from both of his nostrils. Abit as he soaked up all the sun knowing during the winter it doesn’t last very long she he had to cherish moments such as these. Feeling he needed a room human feel to execute this on he would infuse a good amount of chakra into his hand raising a single palm and he spoke at a regular volume. “Clone Technique” upon doing this a life size clone a nearly perfect replica of himself stood still and silent not making any type of motions what so ever. He looked it in the eyes and spoke out loud to himself. “Not bad, I’ve nearly perfected it thanks to the academy’s strict rule on getting this right before you leave. “ He then re-entered the stance though it still being somewhat sloppy he did finally just use the move correctly so it’s expected for that type of thing to occur obviously. He then sprung up using all the exerted muscle tension from his calf muscles and thrusted upwards once again making sure to shift his form at the right moment and he did, Tilting his body in slight and swinging his leg upwards at the correct time. His foot smashed right into the clones jaw with all the correct force behind it this time some chakra flew off of his foot in a portion of power this surprised. Keru usually not used to seeing his own chakra move like this especially when he was in complete control of his body at that exact moment he didn’t question it that much though. His clones head would ricochet and he heard a slight snap as if something cracked and then said clone poofed as clones should once taking real physical damage. Keru would raise a proud fist and scream out while bringing his left hand to his head wiping the pool of sweat against his chest bandages. “I DID IT!!!” Bruce would sway his tail in happiness for his partner, Keru flailing his limbs in all sorts of directions in pure happiness.-|KI| Keru: |KI|-Keru let the cold air brisk against his body he looked up into the cloudy sky laying against the ground. He had the bag in which held his reward, Keru sat up slightly and Bruce’s body was cuddled up next to him in a ball like formation fast asleep as he would usually be for most of the day. Keru slowly pulled it out of its packaging and starred at it for a near 10 seconds it almost looked too good to eat. He man teared abit you would’ve swore there was a spotlight on him and drums were rolling waiting for the epic moment when Keru finally decided to consume his delicious reward. His mouth salivated heavily some of it falling onto his pants which snapped him out of his food bliss trance. He then brought the food to his mouth and take a abnormally large bite all the spices and the flavor of the extremely well seasoned beef exploding, onto his taste buds in the first bite his face completely flushed and he fell back into the snow looking at the sky and simply continue to bite it every so often and consume it that way. It was too good and for once Keru had to savor something, It was fair to say he earned it.- |KI| Inuzuka has learned. Leaf Rising Wind.